His Perception of Tohru Honda
by Thea Rea
Summary: [Kyo.Tohru] Innocent, naive, clumsy, stupid, masked, hiding, afraid, lost . . . words that fit her perfectly. Perfect. [Oneshot]


**Parings:** Kyo/Tohru

**Warnings:** Some talk of sexual activities, although none take place.

**Disclaimer:** No, I do not own Fruits Basker, stop asking!

**

* * *

**

**His Perception of Tohru Honda**

**Written By:** Thea Rea.

Tohru Honda, an innocent young girl who got tangled in the webs of our-- no, _my_ troubles. I don't think that I looked at her as anything but a simple minded girl until all those weeks ago. A girl that didn't have anything to do with me, or my family. She wasn't supposed to be with me. She was supposed to be living with her mother, not us - no, not _me_.

I've found in these last few years of being with her, that she is much more then simple minded. She is naive as well, clumsy, and a worrier. I think I've always found her actions annoying, her behavior always making me want to rip someone up. Because everything she did was just stupid. Stupid. Stupid. _Stupid_.

She was always doing something when I was around her. Always busying herself with things that didn't even matter at all. But, she never complained about doing the things she did. Never complained about doing breakfast, lunch, and dinner. Never whined about doing the laundry. She was always so annoyingly _calm_ about everything. She didn't know when to give up, or that's how I've found myself thinking these last few days. She was here and there, but never seemed tired. There and here, but never spoke her opinion on such a thing. Never said she dreaded it, or hated it. Never.

She always was a worrier when it came to grades, always freaking out when she got one red mark and had to take a make-up test. So afraid that she would fail if she got one bad grade. I think she seriously got sick one time, just because she got one red mark on her quiz. She scared the crap out of me when it happened too, she just fell to the ground, feverish. I was afraid, I have to admit. And it took me a while to even get her back to the house, I was forced to carry her. But, it was then I also found she wasn't heavy either. Light as a feather, I'm almost being serious.

But the thing she was most worried about was our health, everyone had to be healthy and find before she could do anything. It made me angry sometimes, probably because I was never worried over before, and found it to be annoying the first few times. She was a silly, silly girl, to worry so much. She irritated me when she was like that, I have to be honest with you. I hated how she was in everyone's face, asking them stupid and pointless questions. How she worried over everyone, all the time. Even over that damn mouse. It was his fault that he had an attack anyway. Psh, I'd rather not remember times like that.

And then, there was the Tohru Honda which I wanted to, love, I guess.

She had her moments when I really wanted to kiss her, and wanted to comfort her. But I could never express such emotions because I was afraid. I hate being afraid, makes me feel vulnerable. My frightened actions came from my resentment from getting close to another human. But, I'm getting off track, my real reason for wanting to kiss her and hold her is because she is actually a very deep person beneath that poor excuse of a woman she acts as everyday. Sometimes I catch those glimpses of her other self, the side that is more secluded, even more caring. I like that side, for some reason. I love that side, maybe more then her bubbly persona she puts up as a mask.

And when I think of her in that sense, I think of her naiveté. I think of it because I know that if I wanted to lay her down and fuck her senseless, she would probably let me. It was a strange day when I came to realize such a thing. She was so weak and helpless, her emotions would run high and she would merely enjoy the moment in which I would do her until there was a permanent dent in her mattress. And then I know I would feel guilt, because I took away her perfect innocence. She would never look at me the same, and I would feel . . . lonely.

There are times in the night when I think about her, and only her. Her words run through the crevices of my mind, she tangles herself within the web of my thoughts, and at times I hate her for it. I hate it when I catch a glimpse of brown hair where ever I go, and then I chase after who ever it is, just to make sure it's not her. Because I don't want to leave her by herself, never. I don't want her to feel lonely, but I'm not sure if I can truly be there with her forever.

Then there are times when I feel my perception of Tohru Honda is distorted. I think that my thoughts on her are manipulated by someone else, and that I'm not really feeling that way about her. My emotions get jumbled, and it's hard to retrieve them. And every time I see her now, I think of how pretty she looks in her short skirts, and blouses. I sometimes don't believe that she is real, and merely a figment of my imagination. Because every time I look at her, I see the perfect woman, and in some part of my mind that isn't supposed to be like that.

Innocent, naive, clumsy, stupid, masked, hiding, afraid, lost . . . words that fit her perfectly. Perfect.

And sometimes, I really wish that she never walked into my life, into my web. Because I realize a little more each day about how much I've come to love her.

**Authoress Notes:** Eh. . . This seems a little OOC, eh? But, I like it, cause I'm a weirdo. xD

Thanks for reading, please review!  
**Thea**.


End file.
